My hero academia: The power of the SI
by Millott02
Summary: My first fanfic hope you enjoy, The MC will be an OP SI character who will have a small harem in the story. If you have any suggestions please send them to me I would love to hear about them. I will most likely not make any lemons but there will be some suggestive scenes and scenes of a sexual nature along with swearing and a bit of gore.


**Hi everyone who is reading this call me Azazel instead of my profile name if you're sending a review, this is my first fanfic and will be set in the world of My hero academia and the MC will be a SI character(self-insert) who will be pretty overpowered because in truth I like OP characters in stories. There might be a harem who knows but in truth I find that in the whole show there are very few woman that are really that good so if there is one it will be maybe 3 woman who I think are pretty good but that's about it, I hope everyone enjoys reading and im open to any suggestion in how I should change my writing and how to improve upon it.**

 **{Hi….. im God} Gods voice**

"My names Marshmallow "Characters speaking

'I wonder why' Thoughts

'Did I get all my work done for this year….. ehh who cares im a straight A student anyway' **BEEEEP BEEEEP** 'What is that, oh please let it be truck-kun to take me away from my boring life like what happens in all those anime I watch, he should be coming down the street right now' I looked down the empty street to my left and sure enough there is truck-kun coming to free me 'Truck-kun I'm over here, aim for the tall, extremely handsome and charismatic boy shouting at you'

"Who the fuck is Truck-kun, are you fucking crazy kid im not running you over" Was what was said when the truck drove by the boy with a very annoyed looking driver behind the wheel.

"Damn that was my chance, well too late anyway how much time do I have left before I'm late to school" Those would be the boys last words because as soon as he said them a bolt of lightning miraculously struck the boy and killed him.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

In what looked like a room in the sky there were two figures, one sitting down smoking a cigarette and another laying down on the floor knocked out.

 **{Hello are you awake now because if you don't move quicker I'll pick someone else to full fill their dream}** That was all that need be said before the figure unconscious woke up and immediately confronted the smoker. "What was that for, why did you have to hit me with lightning why couldn't you just use truck-kun instead, I mean im grateful you chose me but did it have to hurt so much, now im guessing your God or something and you're sending me somewhere with OP skills so I can do some things and possibly make a harem of woman who all love me and want my children but I'll be too dense to realise it"

 **{….. I should really get rid of those anime like that it ruins all the fun I get to have up here, well yeah you're mostly right now tell me where you want me to send you and I'll give you a list of skills depending on the world}** God at the moment looked quite unhappy like a child who had just had his puppy taken away from him.

"So any world?"

 **{yep, that's the deal}**

"Okay….. I want to be sent to the world of My hero academia please"

 **{oohhh spicy, no one has picked that yet} Taking something out a drawer in his desk he handed it to me {This is a list of who you will be in this new world, and that means everything so go through it and tell when you're finished}**

 **Sometime later**

"Finished so can I decide my quirk please just want to get it done" I said handing over the paper with my new identity and new look and I've got to say I'm one handsome fucker and quite blessed in the downstairs department to.

 **{I see, well good choices all around but are you sure you want a foot long dick}** I nodded and he proceeded to take out a sheet with what looked like thousands of quirks on it. **{These are the quirks you can choose from and because of some of your achievement so far I'll let you pick two quirks instead}**

Scanning through I saw two quirks which caught my eye and I decided "Im going to pick this quirk for my first choice and then this one for my second"

 **{I see good choices and powerful ones too Chaos Dragon force: A quirk which when used causes the user to grow black scales all over the body which causes a 10 times increase in strength, defence and speed but this increase can be multiplied further by training or extreme emotions such as anger. The transformation also grows dragon like wings, claws on the feet and hands and lengthens the hair turning it black and making it incredibly tough which can be used for extra defence and added cool factor, The form also offers immunity to fire and allows the user to create chaos fire the hottest flame in existence. The form though drains stamina quickly but that can also be improved upon with training**

 **{You've also picked Time manipulation: A quirk which allows you to slow down, stop and speed up time. A great quirk for any hero though the quirk has the draw back where if used to speed up, slow down or stop time for an extended period will cause the user to suffer from extreme pain and cause them to be immobilised, Well good choices and that wraps up you being here now time to send you down and for you to have fun, Nice meeting you}**

I said goodbye and then darkness, it was time to start my adventure in My hero academia.


End file.
